Generic valve drives for an internal combustion engine comprising a cam shaft and comprising at least one cam follower as well as comprising a cam group, which is mounted to the cam shaft in a rotatably fixed manner, comprising a first cam and comprising a second cam axially adjacent to the first cam, are already known. In a first position, the cam follower is thereby drivingly connected to the first cam of the respective cam group and, in a second position, to the second cam of the respective cam group.
The cam follower can be switched between the first position and the second position by means of an adjusting device and can thus switch on or switch off a corresponding cylinder of the internal combustion engine. To control the adjusting device, the valve drive known from the prior art has a control shaft, which is supported in a rotatably and axially displaceable manner and which controls the adjusting device by means of a control cam group, which is mounted to the control shaft.
In the case of the control shaft, which is known from the prior art, it is disadvantageous, however, that the control of the adjusting device is only possible by means of a complex motion sequence—for example of a rotation, which is combined with an axial displacement. This does not only lead to comparatively longer control times, but also increases the production and repair costs. A separate control of the individual cylinders can furthermore not be realized or can only be realized with a large effort.